


I'll always see the boy in the man you've become

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Mama Chris, Moms Made Fullmetal 2020, Post-Promised Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Ever since a messy-haired crying little boy arrived on her doorstep, Chris has watched him grow, cry his heart out, make mistakes and fall in love. He has become a man she is so proud to call her son. He will always be her boy.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767007
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	I'll always see the boy in the man you've become

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics come from The Man You've Become by Molly Pasutti
> 
> This is for Day 7 of Moms Made Fullmetal Week.
> 
> New Beginnings or Change or Farewell

**_I'll always see the boy_ **

**_In the man you've become_ **

**Part I**

> _ Moments may be lost somewhere in time _
> 
> _ But the sweetest memories are never left behind _
> 
> _ Now you've grown so fine _
> 
> _ And come so far... _

Chris Mustang was a creature of habits. Every Sunday morning, she had brunch with a steaming mug of coffee with whichever one of the girls was up on time. Afterwards, she read the newspaper over a cup of steaming coffee and a cigarette. This Sunday was no different.

“Good morning.” 

She looked up at the familiar voice of her nephew. 

“Roy-Boy, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do I need to have a reason?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Go on, sit down. There’s some coffee in the pot.” 

He was never good at lying to her. She was glad that he was much better at it when it came to overthrowing Bradley and getting promoted up the ranks. Otherwise, he would be dead by now. He took a mug from the cupboard and sat down opposite her while she poured his coffee.

“C’mon, spill.”

“Well, you’re right I am here for a reason,” he confessed. She smirked. “I was wondering if you still have my mother’s engagement ring.”

Chris’ eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. “It’s about time, kiddo. Of course, I do. I kept it for the day you’d finally get your head out of your ass and make an honest woman out of her.”

“She hasn’t said yes yet.”

“That girl isn’t going to say no. Do you know how you’re going to propose?”

“No, just something simple and private. If I made a big fuss, she’d probably say no out of spite.” He sighed. ”But what if she says no anyway? What if I am reading all the signals wrong?”

“That girl would follow you into hell. She loves you. You’re a lucky man.”

He smiled, “I think I am the luckiest man on earth.”

As happy as she was for him, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad though, like she was losing him. It was silly really because she had lost him to Riza a long time ago.

“How about something a little stronger than this coffee?”

* * *

  
  


**Part II**

> _ It was hard to know when to let you spread your wings _
> 
> _ When to let you got to face the challenges life brings _
> 
> _ But you've grown so fine _
> 
> _ And come so far… _
> 
> _ I'm so proud of who you are _
> 
> _ The man you've become _

  
  


The bar was full of patrons and Chris could barely hear herself think over the noise. She was about to slip into the back for a break when she saw a familiar mop of messy hair. 

”Roy-Boy,” she called. Her smile widened when she noticed he was pulling Riza by the hand. ”Kids, come on out back.”

The couple followed her back into the private living room. She hoped they were here to give her news of their engagement. Roy had said nothing since he asked for the ring but seeing the matching smiles on their faces, she was guessing this was it. Trying to keep her face impassive, she turned to them and offered to make them a drink. 

“There’s something we need to tell you first,” Roy beamed and put an arm around Riza. “We’re getting married and we wanted you to be the first to know.”

Chris threw her arms around them both. ”Riza, I’ve always considered you family but I am delighted it’s finally official.”

”Thank you, Madame,” Riza said. 

”Nonsense, call me Chris in private.” She pulled back to look at both of their smiling faces. “After all, Roy’s my son, and you’re my future daughter-in-law.”

Riza had tears in her eyes. ”Well, thank you, Chris. I’ll take good care of him.”

To Chris’ horror, she could feel her own eyes well up too.

* * *

  
  
**Part III**

> _ Thrilled to share your deepest joy _
> 
> _ To know you've found the one _
> 
> _ For the great things, you will do _
> 
> _ I'll be blessed cause you're my son _
> 
> _ But I'll always see the boy _
> 
> _ (I see the little boy) _
> 
> _ I'll always see the boy _
> 
> _ In the man you've become _

Chris smiled. Her boy was getting married. He and Riza had opted for a small no-fuss affair with just their close friends and family in attendance. The room was beautifully decorated with small bunches of daffodils along the pews, symbolising a new beginning and rebirth. Roy waited for his bride at the top of the room. Havoc and Young Edward were by his side, quietly talking with him. He was fidgeting, and Chris could see the tension in his shoulders. Poor kid was destroyed with nerves. 

He needn’t worry. She was sure Riza wouldn’t let anything get in the way of this wedding. She had watched Roy’s back for years and there was nobody else Chris would trust with her boy’s heart. Those two were made for one another. 

He looked handsome in his tux, opting not to wear his uniform for this occasion. It made him strangely boyish without the medals and stars. He had grown to be a man she could be proud of. A great man. One that she knew his parents would have been proud of. Still, as she looked at him now, she remembered the terrified little boy she sent to school for the first time, the quietly nervous boy she sent off to learn alchemy, and the idealistic boy who went off to war only to return a broken man. That broken man didn’t let his spirit die. He fought his way up the ranks to change his country and to protect the people he loved. She was so proud. He still had aways to go but she knew he would make it. That woman he would have by his side would be his strength. They all believed in Roy Mustang, but he believed in Riza Hawkeye, soon-to-be Mustang.

Vanessa tugged on her arm. ”Look, Riza is coming.”

Chris smiled but she didn’t turn to see the bride when the wedding march began to play. Instead, she kept her eyes on her boy. His face lit up as he looked down the aisle at the love of his life. The love and awe in his eyes were clearly visible and tears pricked at her eyes. Tissues were stuffed into her hands. With a quiet, embarrassed thanks to Vanessa, she finally glanced at the beaming bride. Her dress was a plain white dress with no train and she had flowers in her hair instead of a veil. She looked stunning. Her eyes were wet and Chris thought she had never seen Riza look happier or more at ease. She rubbed at her eyes. 

She wasn’t losing her son. She was gaining a daughter. And she couldn’t be prouder of the two of them. 


End file.
